This invention relates generally to formulations useful in the removal of carbon build-ups and paint coatings. More particularly, the present invention relates to cleaning compositions utilizing short chain chlorinated hydrocarbons as a solvent base which are useful in the removal of paint films and carbon deposits from surfaces associated with combustion fuels.